


Tell Me How To Make It Right

by marchtwentyfour



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtwentyfour/pseuds/marchtwentyfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a shitty track record in dating, Mark is a little more than scared to fall in love with the boy with bright smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me How To Make It Right

**Author's Note:**

> For myself because I apparently had no markjae friends to dedicate this to.

Drinking yourself into oblivion was not the best answer to a broken heart. Mark knows this because he’s seen his friends back in LA down bottle after bottle every time their relationship doesn’t work out.

Yet, Mark was sprawled on the floor of Jackson’s dorm room, downing a can of beer in one hand and a half consumed bottle of soju in the other. It tastes horrible and he could tell Jackson was looking at him weirdly from where he stood by the door, but Mark doesn’t really care right now.

In the midst of Mark trying to mix the two drinks in a glass, he heard the door open and close. Jackson must’ve left for a class because there’s light from the window. Huh. Mark still hasn’t drunk enough? He can still think? Well, this won’t do.

With shaky legs, he went to the kitchen and grabbed two more bottles of beer and another bottle of soju. This’ll do. For now.

In a few hours Jackson will enter his dorm room to find Mark knocked out on the floor with five cans of beers and two bottles of soju empty beside him. Jackson will kick Mark’s feet until the other boy wakes up, cursing at his headache and then he’d be sent to sleep on Jackson’s bed while he takes the couch.

Rinse. Forget. Repeat until the next cute boy catches Mark’s attention.

 

Mark has a track record with dating that is so shitty everyone knows about it. Jackson, his other friends, his family, his neighbour and even his professors know. Although the last part was because of the numerous time he had to come to class with a hangover and Jackson took it upon himself to explain  _ why _ .

Slowly, really, Mark is coming to accept that he attract jerks and he  _ falls  _ for jerks. It’s probably his fate. He really is maybe just meant to have his heart broken.

It’s okay. Mark will be okay.

 

Mornings after a breakup were the hardest. Mark has to walk to class with a splitting headache and has to listen to his professors talk about things he didn’t particularly care about at that moment. There’s a heavy feeling in his stomach that he knows that everyone knows what had happened. Mark thought Jaebum had been  _ it _ , had been  _ The One _ .

With the empty cans of beer and bottles of soju around him when he woke up, apparently not.

“Mark, can you please stay after class? I just need to ask you something.”

Mark’s head snapped up, the sudden action causing his head to feel even worse. “Yes, sir,” he replied.

When everyone else had trickled out of the hall, Mark went up to where his professor was standing. “Is there anything you needed, Mr. Choi?” he asked politely, hoping it would be quick because he was planning to sleep off his headache before his next class.

 

Youngjae is new. Youngjae is all huge smiles and bright eyes and loud laughters. Youngjae also reminds Mark of Jaebum. Just.  _ No _ .

“See you during our proper lessons, hyung!” Youngjae talks with enthusiasm, all his attention directed at Mark as if  _ he  _ mattered. “I hope you get better soon. I can buy you some medicine if you’d like? I can run, it’ll be fast.” He looked earnest.

“It’s okay, I just need to sleep a little.” Mark told him, hoping his smile didn’t look like he was wincing. “I’ll see you next week, alright? Text me immediately if there’s a change of plans.”

Youngjae mumbled at this, something along the lines of  _ I have no friends anyway _ before he looked up brightly again. “I’ll see you next week, hyung. And thank you so much for agreeing to this, I’m glad my Dad chose you,” he gave him one last grin before turning around to walk to the other side of the building.

 

“Man, I’ve been waiting for years. Your soup is cold now,” Jackson frowned the moment Mark entered his dorm room. He looked at Mark worriedly, “What did Mr. Choi want with you? You didn’t… fail, right?”

Mark sniffed, throwing his bag on the couch before walking to the kitchen to grab the bowl of soup from the microwave. “I’m not,” he brought out a spoon before going back to the couch. “Thanks for the soup, man. I need it. My head hurts like fuck.”

Jackson sniffed, “You didn’t answer my question.” He sat on the floor, just by Mark’s feet to nudge on his friend’s knee. “Come on, man. Tell me.”

After slurping three spoonfuls, “I need to tutor his son in English. I’ll be paid. We’re starting next week.” he omitted the fact about how Youngjae is attractive, bright ball of sunshine and reminds him of... _ him _ . No.

“Oh! Youngjae, you mean? That’s nice.” Jackson grinned, nudging on Mark’s knee again. “You’ll have fun. The kid is great in picking up useless English phrases I’ve taught him.”

Mark kicked Jackson’s hand away from him. “You know him?” he bit back the next question,  _ does he remind you of Jaebum too?  _ Because from the very start, Jackson had warned him about him, told him everyday that  _ Jaebum wasn’t The One you asshole _ . But Mark never listened to him. Look how that turned out, Mark with a hangover because Jaebum didn’t have the decency to break up with him and he had to find his (ex, now) boyfriend on a bed with someone else.

“Hey,” Jackson’s voice brought Mark back to reality, almost too surprising that he dropped the spoon on the bowl. “You okay, man?”

No, no he wasn’t. “I will be.”

 

Mark wasn’t. He wasn’t okay because after two months of tutoring Choi Youngjae, Mark realized there was no way he wouldn’t fall in love with the boy. It was inevitable, something that would always no matter what because it just wasn’t possible for anyone not to fall for the boy.

Because every time they start a lesson it’s all, “Hello hyung! I bought bread from my part-time. Please take some before we start our lessons!” And before they separate their ways it’s always, “Thank you so much, hyung. You’re the best!” 

Then slowly it became a thing for Youngjae to come up to Mark whenever they see each other in campus, a small hello here and a laughter there. But as if that wasn’t enough, slowly, Youngjae started coming to them and Jackson had been introduced. So instead of lessons in the library, Youngjae started coming over to Jackson’s dorm so he and Mark could study. Instead of only bringing food for Mark, he had won the heart of Jackson by bringing the boy his favorites as well.

In short, Youngjae had become a part of his life and Mark can’t even complain about the lessons because Youngjae is learning well and learning fast, could almost form sentences that only needs mild tweaking. He’s so eager to learn, to please and Mark can’t help but give it all he could. And Youngjae just takes it all, takes everything with enthusiasm that makes Mark feel like everything was fine.

Except, it really wasn’t because Mark cannot afford another heartbreak.

 

Jackson was packing when Mark opens the door. “Are you going home for the holidays, then?” he asked, even though it was quite obvious with how there were a lot of clothes scattered on the bed and the luggage open on top of it.

“Yeah, I leave the day before you do.” Jackson answers from where he was buried under the unfolded laundry he was weaving through. “Have you told Youngjae you’re leaving for three weeks?”

Mark frowns at this. “Why should I tell him?”

“Because your boy will be heartbroken if he visit my dorm to find out that we’re both gone,” Jackson answers with as much sarcasm he could muster for someone who is buried under a pile of dirty clothes.

Mark freezes. “He’s--I’m. Jackson, he’s not my boy.”

Jackson shrugs. “Well he wants to be and we both know it.” he picks up a black shirt, probably been buried for months because today was the first time Mark saw it again. “And you do, too. Don’t lie.”

“I don’t.” Mark snapped at him.  _ I do _ . “If you’re just going to spout off bullshit, I’m going to go to the library and catch up on homework. When you’re done being an asshole, call me.” He spun so fast he almost hit the wall, but he managed to catch himself as he opened the door.

Jackson called just in time, “Hey Mark.”

Mark stopped but didn’t turn around.

“You know it’s okay to fall in love again, right?” Jackson didn’t sound patronizing, didn’t sound like he was teasing or making fun of Mark. And that’s the scariest because Jackson had never approved of any of his exes, never encouraged him to date any one of them.

So Mark does what he does best, he steps out and shuts the door closed.

 

Avoiding Youngjae is, quite possibly, one of the hardest thing in the universe.

“Hey, hyung!” Youngjae waved at him from where the other boy sat on a table. Some people turned to glare at him, not amused that someone was disturbing their peace. He shied down when he noticed and only wordlessly beckoned Mark to sit on the empty space beside him.

Mark almost did, his feet acting on their own as he walked towards Youngjae’s bright smile. Then he stopped, realizing where he was going. Why he was  _ going  _ towards the other boy and--no. He can’t. Jackson is right, Mark is so gone for Choi Youngjae.

So he gives the boy a sad smile and turned to the left where he had to squeeze at the very last by the farthest end. He sat down and made sure he wouldn’t end up accidentally looking the other way because he could  _ feel  _ how Youngjae is looking at him right now. Mark isn’t ready to deal with that just yet.

Not yet.

 

Jackson was avoiding him, sending him glares from across the room. Mark would feel sorry for himself, but he feels miserable instead. “When you’re done being stupid, call me,” was the last thing Jackson told him when Mark arrived the day of his scheduled tutoring lesson with Youngjae. He didn’t forget but he casually became  _ too  _ busy with his homework.

But there, right on the very top of Jackson’s coffee table, was the familiar paper bag from Youngjae’s part-time shop.

It had been days since and today was their last day in campus, every student in high spirits because of the vacation looming close. Mark, too, already has his bags by the door and his plane ticket in his carry-on. He’s excited to be back home, to eat his Mom’s cooking instead of the horrible meal they serve in the cafeteria.

“Hey hyung,” the voice was tiny, so unlike the usual bright and bubbly tone from the other boy. When Mark turns around, he finds Youngjae’s form but the other boy was looking down on the floor and obviously avoiding eye contact.

“Oh… hey.” Mark fidgets, looking uncomfortable. He still hasn’t told Youngjae he was leaving, hasn’t actually told Youngjae anything to be exact. He hasn’t talked to the other boy in days and it was obvious with the way the other boy was looking warily at him. He feels guilty, feels the heavy weight in his stomach at the way Youngjae looks so… this wasn’t the Youngjae he fell for.

“I, uh. Christmas present.” Youngjae said in broken English, all his self-confidence that he gained the past few months gone. He handed Mark an envelope, his hands shaking as he waited for Mark to accept it. “For Christmas. Open Christmas?” his mouth turned to a pout. “Open at Christmas? On?”

Mark interrupted him. “It’s fine, Youngjae.” He pocketed the envelope and looked around nervously. “I didn’t buy you a gift. Did you want anything?”

Youngjae shook his head, still not looking at Mark directly. “It’s okay, hyung. Have a safe flight and enjoy your holidays!” then he bowed deeply before running back, never turning around to wave at Mark like how he used to.

And then Mark realized he never told Youngjae he was leaving.

 

The days leading to Christmas was fun and Mark can’t believe his Dad beat him in chess more than what he could count. He baby sat for his sisters throughout, let his sister have fun with her husband. It didn’t matter because his nieces were angels and no one can tell him otherwise.

On Christmas Eve he helped his Mom cook dinner and also dressed up as Santa while he left gifts in his nieces socks, eating the cookies they left. He knew they were up and watching him, knew they would be giggling the next morning about Santa coming to visit them. 

That next morning Mark came down to the living room with his nieces rattling off excitedly about Santa. He smiles at them and sat down on the carpeted floor to open gifts after gifts. It reminds him of the envelope still in his bag, probably crushed in between his unused planner and the unopened book he should be studying for a class.

Christmas day was even worse, his Mom needed more help in the kitchen as she cooked enough food to feed the whole neighbourhood.

“Mom, do we really--”

“Yes.”

So Mark ran errands the whole day that by the time he was well fed and drank way too much wine, he could only plop down on his bed and sleep. He dreams of pastries brought by boys with a beautiful smile and even brighter heart.

The next few days went by fast, felt like a haze of babysitting for his niece or going on road trips with his friends. Mark forgot about the book he should be studying, the envelope he should be opening and the boy he… Shaking his head, Mark smiles brightly at his friends and tries to push back everything to the back of his mind. He can deal with them later.

 

“Fuck.” Mark curses as he sits at the waiting place in the airport. His parents had to go to his Aunt and couldn’t send him off, his siblings the same with their own plans. They felt sorry but Mark insisted it was alright and he could handle himself well. But here he was, rummaging through his bag to look for his plane ticket.

Wedged in his book, Mark exhales when he finds it. He wouldn’t be spending another thousand of dollars just to go back to Korea then. He was about to close his bag when he saw it, saw the abandoned envelope he made himself forget. But he has it in his hands right now.

Mark was about to push it inside his bag again, put off reading it for another few hours or days or months. But Jackson’s voice rang in his ear,  _ “You know it’s okay to fall in love again, right?”  _ And Mark knows his friend was right. Plus, if his heart was going to get broken again, there will bo no other than Youngjae that should do the job.

With shaking hands, he opened the envelope and took out two pieces of paper. He opened the first one which has a heading that says  _ ADOPTION NOTICE  _ from the dog shelter near their campus. Even more confused, he picked up the next paper and realized it was written in Youngjae’s messy handwriting.

_ Dear Mark hyung! _

_ I hope you’re having a great holidays <3 This is Coco, one of my favorite dogs in the shelter and if you want, she’s all yours!!!!!! _

_ Hyung, I know you’re not ready to love? Me? But I know you’re not. So… maybe, you could start small? I mean, Coco is literally tiny. You’ll love her, I promise. Then maybe… just maybe, you can work yourself up to loving someone else again? Even if it’s not me, jyung, I’ll understand. _

_ I hope you accept my tiny (get it? hyung? get it?) gift <3 _

_ Love, _ _   
_ _ Youngjae _

Mark clutches on the letter because he was right. If he was going to get heartbroken again, if he was going to take a chance again, Youngjae would be worth it.

 

The dog shelter was near the campus so Mark dropped all his luggage in his room before he was out the door again, the adoption notice burning a hole on his pocket. He doesn’t honestly know how he’d deal with the puppy or know anything about raising one, but he wants her.

“Good morning, welcome to--” Youngjae’s eyes widened when Mark opens the door, panting a little. Mark would be more surprised, but he currently isn’t because it feels like Youngjae can do anything if he sets his eyes on it. Like making Mark fall for him. “You came.”

Mark took out the crumpled note from his pocket. “My dog.”

“A puppy, actually.” Youngjae corrects as he excitedly left Mark in front and exits through a door. He was gone for maybe a minute before he’s back with a white puppy, more hair than he could hope to see. The girl was teething, trying to bite Youngjae’s fingers off. “She’s Coco, just a few months old. Isn’t she beautiful?”

“Beautiful.” Mark echoes, but he wasn’t just pertaining to the puppy. Youngjae looks amazing like this, bright smiles and giggling whenever the puppy tries to bite his finger. He scolds her a little before petting her head.

“Ready to sign the papers, hyung?” Youngjae offers Mark the maltese and Mark takes her, amazed at how she settled calmly around his arms. “Oh. She likes you better, hyung.”

Mark grins at the way Coco rubs her small her at his shirt. “That’s good since she’ll be staying with me, right?”

Youngjae hums, taking out papers from a folder. He starts a speech about adopting and Mark knew he should be listening, but he was distracted with the way Youngjae sounded passionate. He loved the way the younger boy looks excitedly from Mark to Coco, an almost jealousy there at how Coco let's Mark holds her. When he’s done with his speech, he lets Mark sign the papers.

“There, my little girl is all yours, hyung.” Youngjae grins, the folder where he placed the adoption papers was tucked neatly into a pile. “Please take good care of her, hyung.”

“I will.” Mark gulps now that the adoption process is done, he has no reason to be here anymore. And he looks at Youngjae, the way the boy looks extremely pleased that his gift was accepted. Mark knew he didn’t want it to end, knew he should--

“Do you know why I chose Coco for you, hyung?” Youngjae asked, eyes on Mark. “I mean we have a lot of dogs here, but I chose Coco. Do you want to know why?”

Mark tilted his head, indicated he wants to know.

“Because he reminds me of you, hyung.” Youngjae answered and the way he said it, soft voice and tone so fond, Mark feels his heart constrict. “So untrusting, but so lovely and beautiful. Quiet but feisty and protective to the ones they care for. You’re never just black and white, hyung. You’re so…”

Mark keeps their eyes locked, makes sure Youngjae knows he was looking at him.

“I love you both, hyung. And I wish I could take of you, both of you. I understand I can’t, but maybe… maybe in the future you’ll warm up enough that you could let me?” Youngjae was still smiling, but there was a sad look in his eye. Something that Mark doesn’t want there. “Maybe you’ll tell me how I could make things right, hyung?”

Mark takes a deep breath and doesn’t say anything as he crouches down to put Coco inside the cage he paid for. He locks his little girl in and coos at her, promises to give her treats after. Then he moves to the side, to where Youngjae was standing and looking confusedly at him.

“Hyung…?” Youngjae looked at him, eyes wide and so  _ so  _ trusting. How did Mark ever think he could turn his back on his boy? Because he can’t.

Mark wraps his arms around Youngjae, earning a small squeak as the other boy returned the embrace. Whispering, he pleaded, “Please take of me, Youngjae-ah. I wouldn’t want anyone else to.”


End file.
